The present invention relates generally to collapsible package and article carriers and, more particularly, to collapsible shopping carts or baskets. The invention provides a collapsible shopping cart that is sufficiently sturdy for load-carrying and other normal abuse during its utilization and yet is collapsible into an optimum, minimum size during storage or periods of non-use.